Consecuencias
by Skwigelf
Summary: En veces, mas graves de lo que imaginamos. Advertencias dentro.


Hola a todos, ¿como va?

Bien pues aquí esta otro pequeño fic que termine hace como 15 días, el trabajo no me deja.

Muchas gracias a los reviews que me enviaron, me agrada que les gustara.

Este fic, o por lo menos la idea principal surgió de una conversación entre mi primo y yo, resolviendo el por que Loki (basándonos en la mitología Nortica) era como era en cuanto a la vida sexual de este.

Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y si, se que escribo raro xD

Advertencias: Obviamente Slash, incesto, sadomasoquismo, podría considerarse violación. La pareja principal ThorxLoki. Las personalidades y el tiempo están basadas en la mitología, sobradecir que Thor y Loki son adolescentes

Si algunos de estos temas les ofende o no les agrada, por favor, regrese a la pagina anterior y busque algo que se acomode mas a sus nesesidades y gustos.

Skwigelf

* * *

Como todas las tardes dentro de Valaskjálf, Loki se encontraba solo, Thor debía estar combatiendo, cazando o haciendo alguna otra actividad que el considerara interesante. Él no podía ir por el simple hecho de que su padre se lo negaba, la única manera en que podía pasar la tarde era sumergirse en algún libro.

Loki sabia que no era del todo malo, disfrutaba la lectura y gracias a esta había aprendido sobre la magia, podía practicarla y cada día que pasaba la perfeccionaba. El problema era aquella tarde, no sentía ninguna atracción a algún libro sobre magia, historia, cuentos o algo que estuviera permitido. Había pensado en entrar a las bibliotecas privadas de su padre, donde podría encontrar algo mas interesante, mas oscuro, mas maligno, claro que la idea había sido desechada prontamente, la seguridad no era ningún problema, podía pasarlos con algunas encantadoras palabras, el verdadero problema era su padre el cual se encontraba en estos mismos momentos en Hlidskjalf, en cualquier momento podría mirarle y entonces todo se iría a la ruina.

Llevaba un buen rato revisando los títulos, nada parecía agradarle, pero, sobre uno de los estantes mas altos un libro negro y de apariencia antigua llamo su atención, el titulo en letras rojas apenas era visible, Loki sabia que este no era un libro como los demás, debía ser algo como lo que buscaba. Al leerlo podría arriesgarse a que su padre le recriminara pero la excusa era perfecta y quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era una mentira, lo había encontrado junto a los demás, los que se le permitían leer.

Guardo el libro en un pequeño morral y salió de la biblioteca, lo mejor seria ir a su habitación, ahí tendría la intimidad que buscaba.

* * *

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mano tratando de acomodar el incomodo bulto dentro de sus pantalones.

Miraba a Thor de vez en cuando, no podía sostenerle una sola mirada y todo era culpa de ese maldito libro.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano? – y la cercanía de su rostro al tuyo solo logra sonrojarte mas.

- Nada – tu cuchara cae cuando toca su frente con la tuya.

- Debería ir a que lo revisaran, esta demasiado caliente – "_realmente caliente, tu interior es demasiado caliente" _

Te alejas de él y maldices nuevamente aquel libro. Quien diría que era en realidad un libro erótico.

- Ya le eh dicho que estoy bien – tomas tu cuchara y le sonríes falsamente – estoy bien, Thor –

Te responde con otra sonrisa, sincera a diferencia de la tuya y continúa comiendo sin alguna pisca de modales. Miras sus dedos brillosos por la grasa y no puedes evitar otro pensamiento sucio sobre eso. Maldito libro. "_Sus dedos lúbricos entrando cada vez más rápido"_

La cena continua en lo que cabe normal, hubiera sido el primero en retirarse pero un notorio y mas que obvio abultamiento en sus pantalones le obligo a comer un poco mas y a mantener una banal conversación con algún Dios.

- Hermano, acompáñenos – y era más una orden que una sugerencia.

- No, Thor, me siento mal – el mohín que le dedico el rubio le pareció encantador, no era normal en el.

- Deje de mentir, toda la cena a estado tan extraño, ¿paso algo acaso?

- No – pero claro que había pasado algo, había leído un libro erótico, donde los protagonistas eran un joven rubio y una mujer de cabellos oscuro, y como decir que conforme el libro avanzaba el hombre rubio de había convertido en su hermano y la imagen de la mujer era sustituida por la suya – no paso nada, algo debió caerme mal, quizás deba ir a la cama –

La pesada mano de Thor se poso sobre su cabeza y un leve _descanse _salió de su boca antes de desaparecer con sus amigos.

* * *

Los pequeños y casi insonoros jadeos que salían de su boca, el aire de la habitación caliente y pesado que le dificultaba respirar adecuadamente y su mano, moviéndose sobre su miembro erecto y goteante no eran el mayor problema, el mayor problema residía en su mente.

Podía imaginarlo sobre el, besando su pecho mientras te sostienes casi agresivamente de su cabello largo y rubio, su miembro caliente rozando el tuyo, incluso te imaginas con el vientre manchado de tu propia corrida, te proporciona tanto placer que es imposible soportarlo.

Y tu mano continua en un movimiento envolvente y circular, pero algo pasa fuera, puedes oír los pesados pasos de tu hermano, y a juzgar por el volumen de sus risas sabes que no esta del todo sobrio.

Cubres tu cuerpo con las pieles que están casi por caer de la cama te reacomodas mirando a la pared.

Escuchas la manija girar y como la puerta se abre lentamente.

- ¿Loki? – ruegas por que se valla pero sabes que no lo ara cuando escuchas la puerta abrirse por completo - ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Si, pero quiero descansar, ya me siento mejor – y con todo el pesar de tu alma escuchas como camina hacia ti.

- Esta mintiendo ¿no es así? –

- No, Thor, solo quiero descansar, sal. . . – y no terminas la frase por el simple hecho de que se ah sentado en tu cama y toca tu frente sudorosa.

- Esta mintiendo, ¿Loki sucede algo? En la cena actuaba extraño, como si algo le inquietara –

"_Si, hermano. Sucedió algo un poco inquietante y de hecho me eh masturbado pensando en usted, se lo juro, justamente antes de que usted llegara, ¿no le parece curioso?"_

- No es nada –

* * *

15 días desde lo ocurrido y uno pensaría que la situación había mejorado un poco, pero no era así.

15 días que se habían convertido en un suplicio sexual, la masturbación había rebasado los limites normales y los pensamiento se tornaban cada vez mas realistas, ahora, como si su padre se hubiera puesto en su contra, Thor pasaría un día con el, en la biblioteca, completamente solos.

Debía calmarse, relajarse y no pensar, estudiar con su hermano no era sencillo, requería de una paciencia sobre-humana.

La paciencia no es el mayor problema.

- Thor, presta atención –

- Pfff, es un excelente día como para pasarlo encerrado – dice recargado en una ventana mientras el aire ondea sus cabellos y el sol ilumina su tostada piel, quedas absorto, recuerdas y tu mente no tarda en distorsionar las imágenes. Podrías haberle concedido su deseo pero sabes muy bien que las órdenes de tu padre han de cumplirse.

- Por favor, siéntate Thor – y acomodas algunos libros para evitar su mirada. Sabes que sonríe y unos momentos mas tarde se encuentra sentado frente a ti – Ahora bien …

Explicas pausadamente todas y cada una de las historias que deben memorizarse, haces énfasis en las partes más importantes, los nombres y los lugares en las que estas se desarrollan.

- Por esa razón, a pesar de tener un acuerdo con los gigantes de hielo nosotros no podemos entrar a sus territorios – levantas la mirada y te das cuenta que Thor dormita recostado en su libro, su rostro relajado y el cabello cayendo como una cortina sobre la mesa. Te apoyas sobre la esta y te acercas a él, sus labios entreabiertos y juras sentir el aire caliente que sale entre ellos. La tentación le sometía, nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera Thor. Te acercas mas, estiras el cuello y tus labios finalmente se posan sobre los de tu hermano, te mantienes quieto y lentamente abres los ojos, el continua durmiendo y es una buena oportunidad para mostrarse atrevido, mueves los labios un poco sacando su lengua entre ellos, lames los otros sin importarte que sea tu hermano, lames y comienzas a chupetear un poco, pero un movimiento de tu hermano te obliga a separarte, sigue dormido.

- Thor! –

La reacción al mas puro estilo resorte es demasiado graciosa como para no reír, te mira disgustado y eso solamente aumenta tu sardónica risa.

- ¿Porqué lo hizo? – sigues riendo y el esta mas molesto – Deje de reír! – el grito te silencia, su cara completamente tensa y roja.

Sale de la habitación azotando la puerta, a pesar de que no se tan buena idea seguirle, lo haces.

- Thor! – es mas que obvio que él es mas rápido que tu – Espere, hermano –

La puerta de su habitación se cierra con violencia, te quedas frente a ella, analizas los pros y los contras de entrar en estos momentos, fue tu culpa que se enojara, lo mejor seria dejarlo en paz pero pareciera que tu razonamiento es débil contra tu corazón y entras.

Se encuentra acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, una pierna cae de esta y tiene el rostro contraído y los puños apretados fuertemente.

- Lo siento – te acercas a la cama – no era mi intención hacerlo enojar –

Silencio, incomodo, cortante, frio, silencio pero puedes ver como se relaja un poco.

Caminas nuevamente a la puerta pero su voz te detiene.

- Loki, me besaste –

Te petrificas, permaneces la boca cerrada pero no logras retener un suspiro pesado que sale de ella, ¿Qué decir? ¿Que hacer? ¿Mentir?.

- No – te giras hacia él, tu rostro luce tu sonrisa más falsa pero al mismo tiempo la más efectiva – como estaba dormido y el cabello le ca…-

- Mentiroso – tus mejillas arden y tu labio inferior tiembla un poco – usted me beso, es una afirmación, no una pregunta Loki –

Sonríe mientras palmea la cama, respiraciones profundas y te sientas a su lado.

Miras tu regazo y formulas tus respuestas, te preguntas como es que lo sabe, como puede fingir tan bien que dormía y como es que no te diste cuenta. Idiota, eres un idiota y te lo repites una y mil veces, si tu padre se entera de algo tendrás más problemas de los que ya tienes, te prohibiría lo único que aprecias en ese lugar, a tu hermano, a Thor.

- No lo bese, ya se lo dije, moví el cabello que caía por su rostro – te muestras sereno, así, actúa un poco más Loki.

La mano de tu hermano cae pesadamente en tu hombro y notas como se acerca a ti hasta susurrar en tu oído.

- ¿Nunca ah estado con una mujer? –

- No – y apenas es audible.

- ¿Qué me dice de un hombre? - Adiós mascara, hola sonrojo incontrolable.

- ¿Por q-que me pregunta eso? –

- ¿Porque no? – y esa maldita sonrisa.

- Es privado – y te levantas con prisa pero tu hermano vuelve a jalarte contra la cama –Thor!-

- No grites – y su mano cubre tu boca mientras se sienta sobre tu cadera.

Respiras con dificultad, no puedes concebir el comportamiento de tu hermano, debe ser una broma, tan solo una pesada broma.

Se queda unos momentos en silencio, solo te mira y cuando se da cuenta de que no gritaras quita la mano de tu boca.

- ¿Por qué me besaste, Loki? – no respondes y le deviación de tu mirada dice que no lo planeas hacerlo - ¿Acaso le parezco atractivo? – y tu silencio perdura.

Sus labios chocan contra los tuyos y mas por reacción que por deseo tu boca se abre, su lengua entra, la humedad de su aliento invade tu lengua, el sabor de su saliva y la suavidad de sus labios contra tus dientes, tus ojos se cierran un poco y te mueves bajo su cuerpo.

Se separa de ti, mas por falta de oxigeno que por gusto y te mira, mira tus labios rojos y húmedos, tus mejillas sonrojada, tu cabello alborotado y tus ojos entrecerrado y nublados.

- A mí si me lo pareces, hermano –

- No es correcto, Thor, somos hermanos –

- Usted me beso primero, no veo que sea un gran problema para usted, ¿o sí? –

Nuevamente se inclina hacia ti, besa tu cuello y tus hombros sobre la ropa, jadeas quedamente y te aferras a sus cabellos, deseas recordarlo todo, sus manos sobre tu piel, su calor corporal, su olor, todo. Las nuevas sensaciones te enloquecen, te trastornan y te excitan cada vez más. Te obliga a levantar el torso y tu camisa cae al otro lado de la habitación, tu pecho queda al descubierto y el de tu hermano se encuentra en iguales condiciones al poco tiempo, te das cuenta que amas el contraste de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, sus músculos bien definidos y su piel bronceada por el sol, en cambio la tuya mas clara y con tus musculo apenas marcados, tienes la figura de una chica y te gusta cada vez más.

Tus pezones se erectan dentro de su boca, las succiones que te sacuden, es demasiado para una primera vez, pero asías más, rasguñas su espalda. Se levanta y se posiciona entre tus piernas poniendo estas sobre sus hombros, tu pantalón corre por tus piernas y quedas completamente desnudo, te mira escrupulosamente y la opresión en tu pecho aparece, no parece tu hermano.

- Detente, por favor, Thor –

- Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso, ahora – abre tus piernas y quedas completamente indefenso, no soportas su mirada sobre ti, roza tus glúteos. Tratas de cerrar las piernas pero él toma tus rodillas y las vuelve a abrirlas de la manera mas obscena que imaginas, la vergüenza crece aún mas cuando comienza a acercar su rostro, besa tus pantorrillas, tus muslos, lame tus ingles y jadeas desesperadamente, te ofreces a él, te ofreces y aún así no deseas hacerlo. Moral, esa estúpida moral que te fue inculcada, te preguntas por que Thor no la padece y tratas de no pensar en lo peor.

Finalmente llega hasta tus testículos, los cuales chupetea y babea, lo esperas subir por tu miembro pero un jadeo anuncia que el camino que sigue su lengua es hacia tu perineo. Tu espalda sufre espasmos y tus piernas se esfuerzan en cerrarse, la saliva cae y sientes tu orificio húmedo, húmedo y te consterna que también sea interna esa sensación.

Tus cabellos pegándose a tu frente húmeda, tu boca abierta con hilos de saliva cayendo por tus costados, tus mejillas y nariz rojas en vergüenza y pasión y tus ojos lagriméates son una visión demasiado hermosa como para dejarla pasar, tu hermano se ha levantado y te mira una y otra vez, sabe que es compulsivo, pero esto debe rebasar los limites.

No lo soporta mas, acomoda tus caderas sobre almohadas y el sonido de su pantalón te reanima nuevamente.

-Thor – y tu garganta se cierra – no, no lo haga- y su miembro se posiciona sobre tu orificio –deténgase, Thoo… aaah! –

La sangre corre por tus muslos casi en la misma abundancia en la que tus lagrimas lo hacen, quieres que salga, que no se mueva, que continúe dentro. Tus puños se aferran a las sabanas mientras tu vista se desvía hacia la derecha, tus gritos insonoros saliendo de la garganta y tu inminente venida.

Los susurros de tu hermano implorándote perdón no te importan, tus piernas entumecidas, tu vista nublada.

Las embestidas son duras, profundas, rápidas, y rasgan tu interior aún mas, pierdes la consciencia.

Eso es amor, pues este no se puede considerar a si mismo como amor puro si no es enfermo, si no es satisfactorio, si no es libertino y vulgar. Esencias de la vida.

Estas aumentan, dilatándote aún mas, tus esfínteres no responden, tus pezones se sienten hormigueantes y calientes y tú te abandonas a un amor justo y eterno a todo esto. El dolor, la sangre, el placer, las reglas, la moral, le debes obediencia amor.

Te desmayas al sentir la semilla de tu hermano inundar tu interior, arde como el mismo infierno, pero logra imprimir una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Despiertas y todo es ruido, tu hermano no esta, sabes que llora en algún lugar, las palpitaciones rectales son mas tolerables, pero ten encantaría ardieran mas.

Lloras, te sientes sucio y pleno, una basura recubierta en oro, no llores Loki, quien dijo que fuera tan fácil romperte, y que tan fácilmente te abandonaras a el vértigo sexual.

Lo practicaras cada vez que puedas, le debes obediencia amor.

* * *

Cabalgas sobre el miembro de aquel Dios del cual no sabes su nombre, no te importa mucho, es el 3 del día y tu apetito no se ve satisfecho, te ahorca con tus manos gruesas y pálidas y le cabalgas con más energía. Las pinzas dentadas hacen sangrar tus pezones, tu quijada se ha entumido por el bozal que llevas puesto, la falta de oxigeno es latente, pronto te vendrás.

Es muy fácil romperte.

* * *

Valaskjálf: Es el palacio en donde viven los Dioses Norticos.

Hlidskjalf: Es el trono de Odin, desde este podía observarse cualquier parte de los reinos.

¿Te gusto?, que bien, has feliz a la pobre mujer que se sienta a escribir esto y dale un hermoso review.


End file.
